


Multiplayer Game

by Dyplopia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Various AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyplopia/pseuds/Dyplopia
Summary: Collection of stories about Chiaki and other characters, may it be platonic or romantic, in different universes.1st : Junko/Chiaki. Despair-free AU. Chiaki helping Junko coming to terms with her fear of others.2nd : Kyoko/Chiaki. Despair-free AU. Kyoko is coming back from a difficult case and she could use some comfort from her loving girlfriend...Feel free to suggest ideas of prompts and relationships!





	1. EnoNami / What if love is a feeling to believe in?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Aeliheart974 on ff.net to have given me the strength to fight my writer's block and to have given me the first ship of this collection! I will translate it and crosspost it in French on ff.net when I have the time. So Chiaki/Junko is one of my guilty ships and I went with an old headcanon of mine that NonDespair!Junko is deeply insecure. Hope you'll enjoy!!

 

** “What if love is a feeling to believe in?“ **

 

Junko seemed, to the ones who did not know her well (and that was many people), to be a heartless bimbo, ready to pounce and to play with anybody seeming weak enough. The one closest to her knew, however, that Junko still had human feelings, that she could be hurt.

 

What people also did not know was that Junko was afraid of others. Even if she could seem heartless, there were times when she really did not intend to hurt others. She considered herself to be broken when it came to any relationship she had with people from the outside world, including her twin sister. So she just decided to lock her heart to any feeling she could ever have. She would not have friends nor lovers, or at least, not people who she would be attached to emotionally. She would give a facade of normalcy by acting like she was a social butterfly, but that would be all.

 

But then this girl had to come in her life. First day at Hope’s Peak, the 78th class had received the visit of their upperclassmen. She was there, looking sleepy but cheery, seemingly happy to meet her underclassmen. She was the class representative, and despite her short stature, she gave a radiant aura of warmth and kindness. Everything that Junko hated. She was exactly the kind of person that would usually try to bond with her and that would almost — _almost_ — succeed in making her facade crack. 

 

“My name is Chiaki Nanami, I am the Ultimate Gamer as well as the 77th class representative. Don’t ever hesitate to come and talk to me if you have any question or trouble… I think.“

 

She ended her presentation with a loud yawn, her hand reaching to rub her eyes. Some guy with white hair patted her shoulder and she let out a quiet giggle. 

 

Junko had to admit it : this girl was extremely cute. 

 

Weeks passed, nothing really interesting happened. Junko, in her self-proclaimedstate of Ultimate Analyst was really growing bored. She had become popular among the students. That was to be expected. She was a well-known model, had posed for famous magazines, she was smart and had good grades. Still, her classmates seemed not to want to approach her that much. At first, she told herself it was the perfect opportunity to not become attached to anybody, seeing as she just had idle talks with them. But soon, she grew lonely. Even Mukuro had drifted away from her, being with Makoto or Kyoko most of the time. Every afternoon after class, she would lock herself in her dorm room, reading books or picking outfits she could pull off for her photo shoots. 

 

And one day she heard a knock at her door. At first, she only shrugged and ignored it. But the one behind the door kept on knocking for a good fifteen minutes. Pissed off, Junko had opened the door with fury, the scariest look she could muster plastered on her face. She was greeted by a head of light pink hair and a wave from one of the smallest hands she had ever seen. She softened a bit when she saw it was only Chiaki. 

 

“Hey shortie, what are you doing here.“

 

Chiaki blinked slowly, her lips soon forming a line and her brows furrowing. 

 

“That’s not very nice Enoshima-san. I only wished I could have a little talk with you.“

 

Before even hearing her response, she slipped into the room, predicting that the Ultimate Fashionista would certainly give her a negative response. Fashionista that watched her upperclassman enter her private space with a dumfounded expression. Chiaki sat on Junko’s bed, lifting her heavy-lidded eyes towards the blonde and patting the space next to her as if it was her own room. Rolling her eyes, Junko came and sat, leaving a huge gap between them.

 

“You do not have to answer or accept my help if you don’t want it… But… I wanted to know if everything was going alright. You seem awfully lonely at times. I just wanted to check on you.“

 

Junko turned her head. The shame was burning her. For someone who did not want to be attached to others, she let others see that it actually hurt her. Anxiety crawled on her skin, and she began to scratch her arm through the fabric of her uniform blouse. The Ultimate Gamer placed a hand on her shoulder. Not to get her to stop and answer, it was clear that it was only a proof of support. 

 

“It’s not like I make any effort to actually have friends or whatever…“ Junko sighed. 

 

“Why not? I don’t mean to pry, but, talking might make you feel better… I think…“

 

Junko let out a breath she did not realize she was holding. She planted her nails in her palms, liking the slight pang of pain she felt from the gesture. It usually gave her courage before photo shoots or any important event. She had always wanted to harm more profoundly, sometimes wishing she could just grab a sharp object and cut herself with it, but that would ruin the body that allowed her to be in such a prestigious school.

 

“I ‘m… Scared I guess. Scared of others.“

 

“How come?“

 

The voice of the gamer girl was soft, comforting. It pried the words out of Junko’s mouth without her even realizing it. She felt like a motherly figure, a big sister of sort. She was always seen helping her classmates and her underclassmen. She took pride in that. It was also surprising, considering her shy and unsure nature. Well, this aspect of her personality was only what you could see at first glance. Junko liking to observe everything she could, and especially people, had seen that Chiaki was a selfless and dynamic person, always eager to help and appease people. Junko usually avoided this kind of people. But for once in her life, she had let someone question her about her relations with others, something she had secretly wanted for years but was too scared. For once, she let herself be weaker.

 

“I… Didn’t have a great story with my family, let’s say. Not an orphan, but we had barely enough to survive, Mukuro and I. My parents were both drunkards, they beat us up eventually. That’s when I learned all I know now about makeup, I know how to cover bruises and cuts. And then, the only person I could confide in, my own sister, she left. I was left alone with my parents and no way out of this hell. Let’s just say… I never really had any expectations when it came to others. I never liked anyone as a friend, or loved anyone to be honest… I only… Became acquainted with them. Nothing more. The idea of being close to even only one of them terrified me.“

 

She did not know when they came, but Junko could feel fat tears rolling down her cheeks. She never cried, and more importantly, she had never spoken about this to anybody. Chiaki had scooted closer to her, their shoulders practically touching. She was rubbing the fashionista’s back with her small hand. 

 

”To be honest… I feel really lonely. I… don’t think I ever loved someone, or ever trusted someone that wasn’t Mukuro. But she was away a few years, and now… It simply isn’t the same. We’re not as close, she’s _moved on._ Not me. I haven’t had something that cleared my mind of what I lived with my parents. Modeling isn’t strong enough to wipe years of loneliness and pain. She found a way of life that made her happy, not me.”

 

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, seeing the wet makeup rub on her skin in heavy dark blotches. 

 

”And sometimes, I wonder… Does she deserve happiness more than me?…Have I done anything that made me unworthy of happiness and love…? Then… I just decided it was not meant for me. I chose not to believe in any form of affection I could receive, because each time I chose to confide in it, it backlashed.”

 

Chiaki lifted her eyes to meet Junko’s. Her pink orbs reflected a deep compassion towards the Fashionista. She took her hand, rubbing its back with her thumb and smudging the makeup on it even more. 

 

“But… Imagine one second… What if love isstill a feeling to believe in? Maybe… From what I hear, you have just shut yourself to love and compassion… But… If you could convince yourself that you truly deserve it… Maybe you wouldn’t feel so lonely…“

 

Junko’s heart suddenly beat faster from a sudden rush anxiety.

 

“I know how it is to feel like an outcast. Before my years at Hope’s Peak, I was all alone. Sure, it was not for the same reasons. But I know how opening yourself to others can be difficult, and even more opening yourself to friendship and love. For long, I also believed that I did not deserve it. It only took the right people to convince me otherwise. And… I do not wish to be presumptuous… But I hope I can be that person.“

 

For the first time in forever, Junko was addressed a genuine smile, one full to the brim with kindness. Once again, she could feel tears prickle her eyes, but she chose to fight them and felt a chuckle bubble in her throat.

 

“I hope you can be that person too.“


	2. KiriNami / Before going to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko is coming back from a difficult case and she could use some comfort from her loving girlfiend...

** Before going to sleep **

 

It had been an exhausting week, and Kyoko was glad it had finally come to an end. Walking through the snowed in streets, she could feel a chill going up her spine. It was not from the cold, but more from exhaustion and stress. 

 

Shuichi and her had been assigned to a particularly difficult case that had the two detectives going through all-nighters all during the week. The boy was fiddling with the hat in his hands, walking beside Kyoko, heavy dark bags under his eyes. They had managed to put the criminal under arrest just a few hours ago. It was obvious that for the younger detective, it was still a difficult experience to prove someone guilty. As his upperclassman, Kyoko did her best to prove him that, in the end, he was only doing his job, and that he helped families cope with the loss of their loved ones 

 

They made their way to Hope’s Peak Academy in silence, which was only broken by the sounds of their steps in the snow. When they finally arrived at the academy, they parted ways in the dorms after a quick hug and soft words of comfort. Kyoko then guided her own steps to the 3rd floor of the dorms, where the 77th class resided. 

 

She didn’t knock before going in Chiaki’s room, she knew she didn’t have to, that the gamer wouldn’t be bothered even if she was already sleeping. And Chiaki, as was to be expected, wasn’t even sleeping yet, instead staring at the glowing screen of her 3DS. She peeled her eyes off the handheld when she heard the other girl come in her room. She managed a faint smile and patted the spot next to her on the bed. 

 

The female detective shed her clothes layer by layer on her way to the bed, only leaving her underwear and gloves on. She snuggled Chiaki’s side, comforted by her sweet scent and the warmth of her skin. 

 

“How did it go?“ 

 

The gamer’s voice was soft, as if not to startle the detective, who simply hummed while burying her face in her girlfriend’s hair. 

 

“T’was hell,“ she mumbled faintly, her fingers gripping the blanket strongly, creating folds in the fabric. 

 

Chiaki’s own fingers found their way in Kyoko’s hair, stroking it lightly, playing with the single braid when they came across it. 

 

“Want to talk about it?“

 

After every case, the older girl always offered Kyoko to talk about her experience. It was appreciated, it took a great weight off of the detective’s chest, one she often didn’t dare to unload to other people, by fear of scaring or bothering them, one she couldn’t unload on Shuichi, because he already had so much on his plate and she had to be her role-model as someone older with the same talent. 

 

“Not necessarily… It was more exhausting than anything… We had pinned the criminal for days but he simply refused to admit he was the culprit when all clues pointed out to him and he had no way to deny it… It was more difficult for Saihara-kun.“

 

Kyoko suddenly fell silent. She buried her face in Chiaki’s neck, feeling tears welling in her eyes. It was often like this, like a dam broke in her mind to let all her feelings free, and often, it made her cry all her frustrations out. The gamer whispered sweet nothings in her girlfriend’s ear, trying her best to soothe her. 

 

Some minutes passed until Kyoko finally detached herself from the body of her partner, wiping the last tears from her eyes and sniffling loudly. 

 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t impose everything on you like that.“

 

Chiaki let out a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes in a sign of exasperation. 

 

“I was the one to propose you talk about it, and it’s pretty much normal to feel so down after having dealt with criminals and corpses for an _entire week._ I actually admire you to have been so calm until now…“

 

Chiaki kissed her forehead softly.

 

“It’s over, he got arrested, you’re safe with me right now…“

 

Kyoko sniffled a bit.

 

“But, Saihara—“

 

“He’s gonna be okay, he’s got people rooting for him too. Just because you’re his upperclassman doesn’t mean you have to bear everything for him. He knows as much as anyone else that you’re _human_ and that he doesn’t have to always cope with you. He knows it makes it just that much more difficult for _you_ …“

 

The detective fell silent. It was true that she made an habit of having Shuichi talk about his experiences right after every case, making it more difficult for her to break with her role as a detective. Kyoko buried her face in Chiaki’s chest, an habit she took when she discovered just how comfortable it was. And also because it was _really_ comforting.

 

“Now you’re here, and you’re safe, you don’t have to worry about anything… Tomorrow is Sunday, we can sleep in all we want…“

 

Kyoko nodded and hummed a little, raising her hands to bury them in Chiaki’s hair, appreciating how soft it felt through her gloves, despite all the knots. The gamer never really cared for brushing her hair after all. Still, it instilled a sense of familiarity in the detective who felt reassured to find this small detail to anchor herself more out of all the cases she had to deal with in the daytime. 

 

Kyoko had to remind herself so many times that she was allowed to feel safe and loved. Her father certainly did not help with that when he left, years ago. She was slowly learning again to be a human being with emotions that were cared for. 

 

“Thank you…“ she murmured in Chiaki’s chest.

 

The pinkette softly chuckled, still caressing her girlfriend’s hair.

 

“There’s no need to thank me, I think… I’m only doing my job as a decent girlfriend.“

 

She fell silent for a bit.

 

“I do it because I love you and I want you to be reminded that you can be vulnerable at time, and that it’s okay because I’ll always be there for you.“

 

Kyoko felt a blush creep on her cheeks and necks but a soft smile adorned her lips from that confession.

 

“… I love you too. And I hope you know I’d do the same thing for you…“

 

The detective’s eyelids were becoming more and more heavy. She felt so great in her partner’s arms, she felt like the case happened weeks ago from how little she seemed to care about it now. She was going to be able to have a good night’s sleep, free from nightmare and sneers from snarky criminals.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is officially over for me this year! But I got caught by my finals and some anxiety that made it difficult for me to write... But the new chapter chapter is there and I'm really happy with it! I love KiriNami with a burning passion and there's not enough content for these two adorable girls. 
> 
> Feel free to suggest a ship with Chiaki and a prompt, I would be glad to see what I can do with your ideas! And don't hesitate to point out any grammatical errors I might have made, it helps me improve my english and my writing at the same time!
> 
> Have a great day wherever you are <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Don't hesitate to point out any grammatical mistake I might have made, English is not my mother tongue, so you would be of great help if you did so! Don't hesitate to give prompts and ships to write about either!


End file.
